Written In The Stars
by MrsWinter
Summary: They were so far apart, but so close at the same time. He had so much to say, but ended up being the one to listen. A shining truth said by her; a heavy decision made by him, both marking one another. Perhaps a place by her side guarded for him, because he will be on his way as soon as he is done so he can live eternally, just not the way everybody expected.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, all rights go to R. Riordan**

**Word count: **1,225

**Theme song: **So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold

**Category: **(slight) Romance, Friendship and Drama

**Hey folks, good to see you all again. For you who reads one of my other stories, sorry this isn't an update, but this idea has been sitting on a corner of my mind and disturbing me for a while, so I had to post it. So, this is just an one-shot (for now, maybe) that hints at Percy/Zoë (one-sided or not, it depends on you who is reading).**

**Anyway, I may use this one-shot here as something else. I may leave it as it is; I may continue it into an actual story (like I did with A Hero's Reward) or, maybe, I will make other one-shots with other pairings and post along side this one. It all depends on my mood and what you guys want. Well, on with the story.**

* * *

"Sometimes I think you were right, you know?" Said Percy, sadness evident in his voice while he gazed at the night sky.

It was the night before his birthday, and he was sitting alone at the roof of the Plaza Hotel, silently brooding his probably-death that would happen the next day. He knew he should be sleeping, resting to renew his energy to the incoming confrontation with Kronos, but he couldn't get himself to relax enough to be able to close his eyes and sleep.

He didn't know why he was out here talking with the stars instead of not getting rid of his lack of sleep inside the hotel but, after The Titan's Curse, as the campers started to call that summer, just the simple action of looking at the night sky could calm him almost as any ocean could. And, sometims, dare he say it, it was like he could hear her voice talking back to him.

_"Right about what, Perseus?"_ She would ask.

He could almost see the arched eyebrow as she tilted her head in curiosity and regarded him imperiously, as the Persian princess he first thought she looked like.

He smiled slightly.

"About me." He answered. "Maybe I'm just a stupid boy with a hero complex. Or maybe just a boy used as an escape goat to the Olympian's problems, used as Fate's bitch."

He sighed. Life was getting even more difficult - if that was even possible - but the most prominent problem in his mind was the prophecy. Yes, he was kind of resigned to the fact that he was going to die. But what was the choice he'd have to make? What as the cursed blade that would reap his soul? Just the possibility of being killed by his sword - her sword - made his heart hurt. Even after four years, Chiron's words about Riptide's tragic and bloody story circled his head.

A warm breeze passed through the roof and caressed his face gently, in contrast with the hard tone of voice he was sure she would be using to answer him.

_"Thou may be just a **boy**,"_Here he could almost see her face scrunching up in distaste, making him smile to himself in amusement. _"but thou proved to me that thou art the true hero no matter what happens, Perseus, and I trust thou to make the better choices and use the right words when the time comes."_

He inclined his head to the side and exhaled slowly, feeling himself relax at her words. The faith she put in him warming him inside, giving him the confidence he needed.

He knew that everybody was counting on him. He knew that he was one of the most important pieces on this real life chess game. He also knew that it was almost time for him to make his move. The same move that could save or doom the world.

'No pressure, right?' He thought dryly.

He looked back at the sky and allowed a true smile to cross his face, his sea green eyes showing how truly nervous he was.

"I know we weren't really friends for much time and... well, I don't know why I keep reaching out to you after all this time, but -" He stopped talking and turned to face the door when he heard his name being called.

After some seconds, Thalia emerged from the dark hallway, glaring at him while taking deep breathes to calm herself from all the running she did.

"There you are, Kelp Head." She said, stepping closer to him. "I've been running around like crazy looking for you."

He glanced at her, moving to get up from his laid back position, his brows furrowed in concern.

"What is it?" He asked. "Is everything alright, Thals?"

She tilted her head and gave him a wary look. "Prometheus is here under a white flag and wants to talk to you." She said, tilting her head to indicate where she came from and already turning to go back.

He started following her, stopping just to throw one last look at the stars.

"Thanks for the talk. If something does happen to me, I-" He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "I'll miss you."

He turned back and kept walking behind his cousin, neither noticing the stars shining a little more brightly, almost happily.

**xxx X xxx**

"The knife, Percy." Annabeth muttered. Her breath was shallow. "Hero... cursed blade..."

He glanced at Luke then back to the knife he clutched in his hands. Hero... cursed blade... choice... end his days...

_"Thou art the true hero no matter what happens..."_

His eyes widened in realization. She knew!

He smiled softly before schooling his features and handing the dagger to Luke, watching helplessly at him and standing unprotected in front of his enemy.

'I do hope you're right.' He thought.

**xxx X xxx**

"Perseus Jackson - if you wish it - you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time." Zeus said.

I stood still, not knowing what to do. I could live forever by my father side, conquering parts of the ocean and being part of the immortal part of my family. No aging, no death, no body in the grave. I could have power and eternal life.

Who could refuse that?

I glanced back. My friends were all staring at me, awe and pride evident in their faces, but I could see the weariness in their eyes. I thought about my friends that died in the war. I thought about Ethan and Luke. I thought about the promised I made to Luke.

I glance up and saw the night sky, even though yesterday I thought I would never see it again. I saw the stars shining like diamonds, but my eyes focused on her constellation and I thought about all the things it represented to me. Then I remembered her words the previous night and I was impressed that she knew me so well and surprised me after all this time.

_"I trust you to make the better choice and use the right words when the time comes."_

And then I knew what I had to do.

"I must refuse, my lord." I said loudly but respectfully, making all that were present stand gaping at me. "I'm honored and everything, but I made a promised to a friend and I would like to use my gift to make it come true. If possible, I would like your oath to grant it if it is within your power." I said and glanced at Hades, while keeping my head bowed in respect.

The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other and looked deep in thought, but the silence didn't last very long.

"Very well." Zeus growled. "The Council swear on the River Styx to grant you your reasonable wish if it is within our power."

As thunder reasoned outside sealing the oath, I glanced quickly at her to collect my courage before speaking.

I took a deep breath and started telling my wish, with only one thought running through my mind.

'I hope you're proud of me, Zoë Nightshade, and that, one day, we are able to meet again.'

**The End?**

* * *

**YO! So how was it for my first Percy/Zoë? Leave your thoughts on a review. Good criticism is always welcome.**

**And if any of you want me to write another one-shot with whatever pairing you like or not pairing what-so-ever, just leave a review telling me which one you' like.**

**Bye for now!**

**~Nightshade**


End file.
